


One Sweet Day

by fandomscombine



Series: Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Ghost Fred Weasley, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tumblr, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: It's your wedding day. Your groom is at the end of the aisle, but that's no the whole picture, something is amiss.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	One Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey, Boyz II Men. (Song Fic)
> 
> So I guess no summary is need for the short fic. It’s some Angsty Angst with Death.- Don’t let the beginning fool you. (I purposely did that, to break your hearts more.)
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: November 20 2020  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

Today is the day, the big day, your wedding day.

Dressed in white and bouquet of flower in hand.

You walk slowly down the aisle, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

‘Gosh y/n, keep it together.’ You mumbled to yourself. ‘Just a little further.’

Fred is only a couple of rows away; you could almost see him.

Fred Weasley, the groom-your groom, your fiancé, ex-fiancé, dead fiancé. 

Reaching his tombstone, you gently place the bouquet and light a candle offering- yellow, he’s favourite color.

‘Sorry I never told you. All I wanted to say. Now it's too late to hold you. 'Cause you've flown away. So far away’   
You knelt down in front of his grave, brushing off the dirt that covered his name.

“In loving memory of:  
Fred Weasley  
April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998  
Aged 20  
Turn a dull day into legendary with a little mischief.”  
‘You never even had gotten to hear my wedding vows. You were so insistent to hear it the first time at our wedding- said you didn’t wanna ruin the surprise.’ 

You chuckled at the memory. ‘Even when I told you that I’ve finished composing them months prior. So here it goes…’

‘I, y/n l/n, on this day take thee Fred Weasley to be my beloved husband. I promise to always be with you through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, you will forever be in my heart, my other half until…death do us part.’ You finished with a shaky breath.

‘Gosh’ you choked, smearing your tears with the back of your hand. ‘I miss you so much Freddie. Never had I imagined, living without your smile.’  
Oh that smile, that could light up your whole world in an instant, now forever gone- only living within your memories.  
‘The only thing that keeps me going is feeling and knowing you hear me, It keeps me alive’  
Looking up unto the overcast sky, you take a moment of silence to honor those who had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts earlier in the year.

‘And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven. Like so many friends we've lost along the way.’   
Your thoughts go out to Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey and the countless more who had fought bravely and lost their lives in the fight for a better world.

‘And I know eventually we'll be together. One sweet day. And all that I know is I'll wait. Patiently to see you in Heaven’  
You tried to deviate from wondering how long will it be until you see your one true love again by reminiscing what you two had, all the good times, the best moments you got to have before he was prematurely taken away from you. ‘  
Although the sun will never shine the same. I'll always look to a brighter day’  
Knowing Fred, he wouldn’t want you sulking for the rest of your life. If he were here, Fred would have dragged you out to playfully prank someone-mostly likely Ron or Percy, cause they give the most hilarious reactions that guarantees to make you crack open a smile.

A breeze swept through you, is was weird. Weird in the sense that the breeze felt warm, as if it was a hug given in a cold day, engulfing you in its safety.

You stand to leave, looking at Fred’s grave one last time, you whispered. ‘You will always be in my heart,’ tapping your chest, ‘You’ll forever have a special place right here, where no one else can touch. Up there, Freddie, I know you're shining down on me from Heaven. And I know eventually we'll be together. I will be looking forward to that one sweet day.’  
Right then and there, you could have sworn you heard something, one might argue that it was an echo but never in a million years would you have forgotten how his voice sounded like.

One Sweet Day.


End file.
